A Little Less Chit Chat
by thetinyblondeone
Summary: What if Clove had been a little bit faster at the feast? What would have happened to Katniss? What about Peeta? Sorry for the lame summary, they aren't my thing, but I think the story is better! So please check it out! R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, for your info, I do not cuss, and I really did not want to say bad words in this story because it just makes me feel weird. But, I did say one in here, fyi, because I thought it would complete Clove and Cato's personalities, you know? I would be honored if you would please tell me what you think in a lovely review, and I have 3 more chapters to this story, but I will only post them if you ask and review! lol. Please read, and if there are any mistakes, I would love it if you told me! Thanks! Enjoy! R&R!**

**D/C: I do not own the HUnger Games, or Clove, Cato, Peeta, Claudius, Katniss, Thresh, ect, ect, ect.**

**C/: I DO own this story, so don't steal my stuff! It's against the law! lol**

**

* * *

**

**Clove's POV**

The loud boom of the Game's announcer, Claudius Templesmith, awakens me from my lovely dream.

"I have an announcement." The voice says. "Tomorrow, at dawn, a feast will be held at the Cornucopia."

Yes! I love feasts. There is always some kid to kill off, and this year, I have my eyes on someone special. Katniss. Ugh, even her name makes me want to puke up my guts. She thinks she's so cool, pretending to be in love with Lover Boy so she can steal all of MY sponsors. She's a disgusting little brat. I remember during the interviews, when she twirled around in that stupid little dress. I wanted to get up and punch her right then and there. But no matter, tomorrow the Girl on Fire will be extinguished once and for all!

I gently shake Cato awake, who is sleeping in the tent next to mine, wrapped up in layers of heavy sleeping bags.

"Wha….?" He says sleepily.

"Get up, you dumb butt. A feast has been announced." I reply rudely. That guy gets on my last nerves. I want to take him out right now, but we're supposed to be a "team" now.

"What the hell, Clove? Call me that again and I'll spill your insides." He snaps back. I'd like to see him try. "A feast, oh? We are going, right?" Do boys EVER think?

"Of course, you idiot. We're gonna take out Katniss and Lover Boy for good," I say excitedly.

"We're getting Katniss for sure, but knowing where I cut Peeta, he's not gonna be there. Let's just let nature take its course on him."

"Cato, there's something I've been wanting to ask you for a while now…" I stammer. "I want to kill Katniss." There, the words are out. Cato hesitates for a moment, shrugs, and says, "Fine. You can have her. Just let me pick out the knife you use."

I smile and pull out my large collection of knives and daggers. Cato chooses a short dagger with an evil, curved blade. I put the weapons back in my jacket, after cleaning them. Tomorrow, I will stain them red with Katniss' blood as a trophy to myself. As a trophy to the one who killed "The Girl on Fire."

* * *

**Hey, so what did you think? Please tell me, because I cannot read your mind! That's what reviews are for! Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Please Read: IMPORTANT!

I am sorry, dear readers, but I will not be updating my stories for a few days. One of my best friends died this morning, and I am having a really hard time coping with it. I promise I will finish the stories, I just might not update for a few days. I'm sorry, but if you ever loose someone you love very much you will know how I feel. I just ask that you keep Deann (the one who now lives in Heaven), her family, and me in your prayers. Thanks for understanding.

~littlemockingjay~

* * *

**please pray for her, that her beautiful soul is now residing with her Creator. thank you, i know she would appreciate it. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: so sorry for not updating in like, weeks, dear readers! it's just been really crazy, what with Deann's Rosary and FUneral and Burial and the Grieving time and all. i am still really messed up, but i figured i might as well post a new chapter. thanks for your patience!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games.**

**Claimer: I DO own this story, so no copyrighting!**

* * *

**Clove's POV**

Cato wakes me up at midnight. We pack up our weapons and supplies, and make our way to the cornucopia. We don't say a word the whole way there; we don't want anyone to suddenly swoop down on us from behind, and there are not many words I want to say to the Airhead beside me anyways, except for maybe a few rude remarks.

We reach the Cornucopia well before dawn, and hide in a jumble of bushes that will hide us from spying eyes. It's too quiet, almost peaceful, and I have to remind myself several times that in just a few hours, or even minutes, this whole area will be noisy with battle and covered in blood. Katniss' blood! Cato and I munch on a few bits of dried fruit and stale bread. Soon, the night starts to lighten and a gong rings out.

_This is It,_ I think. Almost on cue, the Cornucopia bursts open to reveal a long table full of marked backpacks.

No one notices the red-haired girl until she is a long way off, headed in the opposite direction with her backpack clutched tightly in her hand.

"Damn." I mutter under my breath. I wanted to get rid of her, too, if I had the chance, but it would be pointless to chase her down now. I'm just about to run out onto the open when Cato pulls me back.

"Let go of me you jerk!" I whisper harshly while I try to break free of his strong grasp. He puts a finger over his lips and points outward. A girl is running out of the bushes.

It's Katniss Everdeen.

* * *

**so please review...they would make me feel better! i hope to get another chapter up this week, okay?**

**R.I.P. Deann. **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: And here we are again! I've been studying for major tests, that's why I haven't updated in a while. Sorry. I hope to get back on track after school ends...I can't wait! So, please enjoy! :)**

**D/C: blah blah blah, you know i dont own the HGs, so stop making me say it!**

**C: I own this poem, blah blah blah, dont steal....**

* * *

**Clove**

I throw a spare knife at Katniss, who has already reached her tiny orange backpack. She turns around at the last second and tries to dodge the blade. But she's not fast enough. Even though she avoids most of the blow, the knife tip slices a deep gash in her forehead. I hear her gasp in surprise. Katniss stumbles, blood pouring out of the wound, but keeps on running. I glance at Cato, and he nods at me. It's time.

I dart out of the bushes and slam into Katniss, knocking the wind out of her and pinning her to the ground.

"Where's your boyfriend, District 12?" I taunt. "Still hanging on?"

"He's out there, right now, hunting Cato." Katniss replies bravely. Then she lets out an earsplitting wail, as if to prove her point. "PEETA! PE-!"

I jam my fist into her windpipe, effectively cutting off her words in mid sentence. I hesitate for a moment, waiting to see if Lover Boy will stomp through the clearing, coming to save her. She lied.

"Lair!" I snap at her. "He's nearly dead. Cato knows where he cut hum. You've probably got him strapped up in some tree while you try to keep his heart going. What's in the pretty little backpack? That medicine for Lover Boy? Too bad he'll never get it!" I open up my jacket and choose the knife that Cato picked out. I see the shock on Katniss' face as she sees the horrible blade. I smirk at her.

"I promised Cato that if he let me have you, I'd give the audience a good show." Katniss tries to shake me off, but I have her pinned down tightly.

"Forget it, District 12! We're gonna kill you. Just like we killed your pathetic little ally…what was her name? Rue? Well, first Rue, then you, and then I think we'll let nature take care of Lover Boy. How does that sound?" I ask evilly. "Now, where should we start?" I wipe the blood and dirt off of her face with my sleeve. I examine her head and turn it from side to side, deciding what to carve on it. Katniss tries to bite me, but I yank her braid back down to the ground.

"I think we'll start with your mouth. Yes, I don't think you'll have much use for you lips anymore. Want to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?" I say as I run the blade teasingly along the outline of her lips. Surprisingly, she spits a mouthful of blood and saliva into my face. That makes me mad.

"Alright then! Let's get started!" I say happily. I take the knife and cut a little slit in her lips. Suddenly, I hear footsteps running towards me. I whip my head around and I see Thresh coming at me.

* * *

**So please review and tell me how you liked it! The 4th and final chapter will be up soon, I hope. Maybe I will keep writing, to see how the new ending will play out, depends on how much time I have. So please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, here's Ch. 4. I might add more chapters, but that will not happen for a while. So please enjoy!**

**D/C: blah blah blah, stop making me say that i don't won stuff. Because I don't. There. Happy?**

**C/: I Do own this, blah blah, don;t steal, blah blah.**

* * *

**Clove's POV**

As Thresh reaches down to grab me, I quickly plunge the knife into the soft area below Katniss' rib cage. I hear her cry out in pain. It might not be that exciting for the audience, but Katniss will die slowly, and she will hurt. Thresh lifts me up into the air, locking me in a death grip. Suddenly, he flips me over and flings me onto the hard ground. I hear the sickening crunch of bones as I land, and I gasp in surprise.

"What'd you do to that little girl? You kill her?" Thresh booms. I wince at his loud words.

"No! No, it wasn't me!" Maybe I can make him understand that it wasn't me who killed Rue, it was Marvel, and then maybe he will let me live.

"I heard you say her name! You kill her?" His voice is twisted with rage, and, I think, sorrow.

"No! No, I-" God, I sound pathetic. But as soon as I see the large stone in his hand, I loose it. "Cato!" I screech. "Cato!"

"Clove!" I hear him reply, but I know he won't make it in time. Thresh brings the rock down hard against my skull. I feel a rush of blood, and even the slightest movement feels like it's going to end me. The pain is excruciating, I've never felt pain like this before.

I can't help it; big fat tears fall down my cheeks. Black starts to edge my vision. I am praying for death, hoping it comes soon to end this nightmare. I hear Katniss beside me, also dying. Cato is by my side holding my hand. I'm not going to win these Games, but I've taken out Katniss, meaning that Lover Boy will follow soon. I've made it easier for Cato to win, and that boy needs all the help he can get. He owes me one, or maybe two, because I've taken out two tributes with one knife.

My pain starts to ease, just a little, but one tiny blink brings on a whole new wave. Very gently, I reach a hand up to my skull and feel the deep depression the rock made in the bone. Blood trickles from a small gash in the dent. I hear Katniss take a deep breath, and then silence is all around. Her cannon fires.

The black around my vision starts to expand, and little silver sparkles are disorienting my vision. My hair is sticky with red blood. I know my time in theses Games is almost done. Soon, I will be joining Katniss. And I have no clue what to say to her. I'll probably gloat about killing her, knowing me. At least I won't die for nothing; I will always be remembered as the girl who extinguished Panem's favorite pair of tributes, as the girl who put out the spark, as the girl who murdered the Star-Crossed Lovers of District 12. My district will have another winner this year.

"Clove, please stay with me," I hear softly from above. Sorry Cato, I can't. You better win now, or I swear I'll haunt you until the day you die. And then I will make your after-life miserable.

I take one last sweet breath of sickly, bloody smelling air, I feel Cato's tears dripping down my face. Then the black and the sparkles take over, and my cannon fires.

* * *

**Well, that's that, for now. I might add later. But for now, this is the end. Also, I am looking for a Beta for my newest story that I am about to publish. If you are interested, please tell me in a PM or a review. Thanks.**


End file.
